One More Night
by Jameson Rook
Summary: "Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes. Trying to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath. I'd be waking up, in the morning probably hating myself. And I'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell." An argument takes an unexpected turn into something completely different.


_** Disclaimer: Castle and all of its characters belong to Andrew W. Marlowe, Terri Edda Miller, and ABC Studio Productions. "One More Night" belongs to Maroon 5. **_

_** So, for those of you that read "Assassin's Ball", this is a little nod to that hidden underneath a thick layer of smut...**_

**You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war,**

**You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door.**

**You and I get so damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score.**

**You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more.**

**But, baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.**

**Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go,**

**Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.**

**And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you.**

**So, I cross my heart and I hope to die,**

**That I'll only stay with you one more night.**

**And I know I said it a million times,**

**But I'll only stay with you one more night.**

"Oh, and I'm just supposed to ignore the fact that that journalist was all over you, Rick?!" Kate seethed as they entered the loft. He heaved a tired sigh and slammed the door behind him. He moved to the bedroom and slipped the gun from his waistband into the bedside table, hiding it in a hollowed book. Allowing himself a moment to collect his thoughts, he reminded himself that he needed Kate to think that Natalia was just a journalist.

He couldn't have her finding out that the Russian was an old friend with as much of an enemy of the fraternity as he was. He couldn't let her know that the reason the woman had leaned in and placed a flirtatious hand on his chest and whispered in his ear was so that prying ears wouldn't hear her updating him on the status of the bounty on his wife's head.

He sucked in a deep breath and walked back into the kitchen where Kate was downing a small crystal glass of his best vodka. He reached out and pulled the bottle from her fingers and placed it on the counter behind her, bracing his hands on either side of her waist.

"Kate, she wasn't all over me! She was just interviewing me about the new Nikki Heat book, that's it! We were at a release party, it was bound to happen!" She poked her finger into his tuxedo clad chest until he back away enough to give her space to move.

"That is _bullshit_, and we both know it. I saw the way that you were looking at her, Rick. If you don't want to be here, in this marriage, then you should just get out now." She gave a short, angry chuckle and shook her head. "No, you know what, I'll save you the trouble. Here." She pulled the ring off her finger and chucked it at him before storming off towards the living room. Rick glared at the ring as he picked it up and turned it over in his hand before stalking after her.

"So, that's it then? The going gets tough and you get going, once again. No, I get it. It's the Kate Beckett Exit Strategy. You really ought to have that trademarked, you know." He growled, his blue eyes burning into hers. Kate stared right back at him, her hands clenched at her sides as she strode up to him until her chest brushed his.

"What gives you the right to say something like that, Mister 'love's too hard, I'm going to Vegas for a weekend with a flight attendant'." She hissed. Rick scowled down at her, their gaze at one another so intense that the tension was nearly palpable. Kate opened her mouth to say something, but Rick cut the statement short when he grasped her upper arms and pressed her roughly against the wall. His teeth scraped over her bottom lip harshly enough to pull a small droplet of blood to the pale pink skin. Kate whimpered into the kiss and dug her fingers into his hips, pulling him closer.

Rick pinned her hands to the wall above her head, his hips pressing his erection forward into her. His pulse was pounding as her slipped his hand into the deep neck of her dress and grasped her breast, his calloused palm stroking her hardened nipple. Kate squirmed underneath his skilled hands. She pulled away and tugged her wrists out of his hand. She nipped his jaw line hard enough to leave a small, purpling bruise just above his neck.

He was taken aback when her palm struck the side of his face. He recoiled momentarily before his flaming gaze traveled over her and he lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist. He turned around and made a small effort towards the bedroom, but he only got as far as the kitchen table before sweeping everything on it to the floor with his massive arm in a clatter of smashing glass and threw her onto the marble table top.

Kate's back arched off of the table as pain registered through out her, but the sensation was lost in the ecstasy of Rick ripping the front of her dress open and attacking her breasts with his teeth.

"Oh, _God_, Rick..." She gasped, her nails digging at his back through the fabric of his dress shirt. She vaguely wondered when he'd shed his tuxedo jacket. Her breath caught when he pulled back enough to look down at her. His eyes weren't the warm blue that she had grown so familiar with.

They were a stony, arctic sapphire. It was a look that she'd seen before and her stomach clenched tightly in desire. Rick let out something that sounded just south of inhuman as he leaned in and attacked her neck, her eyes rolling back in her head.

**I try to tell you 'no', but my body keeps on telling you 'yes'.**

**Try to tell you 'stop', but your lipstick got me so out of breath.**

**I'd be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself,**

**And I'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell.**

**But, baby, there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.**

**Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.**

**Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo,**

**And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you.**

**So, I cross my heart and I hope to die, **

**That I'll only stay with you one more night. **

**And I know I've said it a million times,**

**But I'll only stay with you one more night. **

Kate clawed at the buttons on Rick's shirt until the crisp white material fell away and pooled on the floor behind him. He leaned over her, and kissed her deeply, his tongue flicking over the roof of her mouth and pulling her in deeper. She groaned softly and reached between them to help him out of the tuxedo pants. Rick leaned back and shimmied out of his pants before hauling her off the table and tearing her dress from her body.

He shifted them around and set her on the kitchen counter. He trailed scorching kisses down her chest and stomach before hooking his fingers in the band of her lace panties and hauling them down her legs. His teeth grazed the inside of her thigh as he dropped to his knees and hooked her legs over his shoulders.

Kate gazed down at him through heavily lidded eyes, but her finger nails dug into his shoulders hard enough to draw droplets of blood when he flattened his tongue against the sensitive bundle of nerves and reached up to scrape his finger nails over her hardened nipples. Her moans and whimpers were completely incoherent as he slipped two fingers inside her soaking center, pumping them in and out while his tongue flicked rapidly over the nub.

Kate's hips thrust down against his fingers, urging him to go faster, but Rick stilled her movements with a palm flattening against her stomach and a glare leveled at her over the swell of her breasts.

He had her writhing under his skilled touch in a matter of seconds, and her inner muscles clenched around his fingers spastically as she came. Rick barely gave her two seconds to breathe before he thrust into her rough, filling her to the hilt. His hips began to move roughly, his breathing ragged as he gripped the counter top to get more leverage.

Kate leaned forward and wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him in deeper. The angle shifted him inside her so that his length brushed along the over sensitized inner walls. Kate gasped as she bit the side of his neck, her teeth etching a deep purple bruise into the ivory flesh. Rick groaned and pushed into her harder.

The loft echoed with only the sounds of their skin sliding against each other and their muffled groans as they moved at a dizzying rate of speed. Kate knew this trick. Rick had used it before. It was a tactical approach. It wasn't the first time that he had used his body to effectively shut her up when they were having an argument. She knew that he used sex as a weapon with her, and he knew where her weak spots were. She couldn't tell him no when his sweat-slicked body hovered over hers until she cried out a garbled, nearly indistinguishable version of his name.

She hissed into his ear as he gave a particularly powerful thrust. She knew that she wasn't going to last much longer, but if she knew anything about Richard Castle, she knew that the hitch in his breathing and the clouded look in his eyes meant that he was on the brink as well.

So, with a clenched of her muscles around his length, she came. Hard. A few thrusts later Rick followed with a growl into the crook of her neck. Their breathing slowed and the sweat cooled on their skin as Rick slipped out of her. Kate whimpered at the sudden loss of contact but he still held her close to his chest.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her hair, his voice low and even, all traces of anger having disappeared. Kate pulled back and framed his face with her hands.

**But, baby, there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.**

**Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.**

**Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.**

**So, I cross my heart, and I hope to die, **

**That I'll only stay with you one more night. **

**And I know I've said it a million times, **

**But I'll only stay with you one more night.**

**Yeah, baby give me one more night.**

**So, I cross my heart, and I hope to die, **

**That I'll only stay with you one more night. **

**And I know I've said it a million times, **

**But I'll only stay with you one more night.**

"No, I'm sorry, Rick. I overreacted." She whispered, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. She placed a kiss to his lips, smirking at the salty tang of her own taste on his tongue.

"What do I have to do to make you believe that you are it for me, Katherine Beckett? There is no other woman in this _world_ that I would rather be with. I love you, and some little journalist trying to distract me isn't going to change that." He whispered, brushing his nose over hers and leaning his forehead against hers.

"I know that, Rick. I just..." She sighed and ran her fingers through his hair carefully. "I just can't believe that you're mine, and that you actually married someone like me. I love you." She whispered, kissing the end of his nose.

"I love you too, Kate. Always." He replied, pulling her into a hug. Over his shoulder, he saw the outline of a face outside the picture window. His heart clenched as he watched the operative rappel down the window, maintaining eye contact until he disappeared out of sight.

The woman that he loved was safe, and the fraternity was left sitting outside in the cold waiting for someone to throw them a bone that would never come. He lifted Kate into his arms and moved through the silent loft towards the bedroom before tucking them into the king sized bed. She pillowed her head on his chest and quickly drifted into a peaceful sleep. However, Rick stayed awake, sleep evading him for the entire duration of the night. He couldn't take the chance of them trying to sneak into the loft.

The weight of the gun in the bedside table as he checked the magazine was a cold comfort of safety. He settled it back into the hollowed out copy of 'Frozen Heat' and closed the bedside drawer before settling back onto the feather pillows until the sun crested the New York skyline.

They had made it through it, together. Him and his wife. They were both still breathing, and the platinum bands on their fingers reminded him that he wasn't alone. That would have to be enough.

For one more night.

_**Thoughts? Drop me a review and let me know.**_

_** Much love,**_

_** J. Rook**_


End file.
